The widespread availability of television displays and video tape recorders and playback devices has enlarged the educational potential of these devices. For example, in a typical educational use, single video frames of individual pictures are recorded to form a lesson. During playback audio is projected and the single pictures displayed in the order they are called for during the lesson. Various single frame television display devices have been described in the art such as a still picture display and sound recorder described in an article entitled "Color-TV Player Shows Single Frames and Uses Audio Cassettes" published in Electronics, Nov. 6, 1972 at page 65.
Other still frames and sound projecting systems have been described in the art such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,481 to Harr and U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,309 to Presti.
In a co-pending application entitled "Video Recorder and Playback Apparatus" filed on Oct. 13, 1972 with Ser. No. 297,180 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,189 by Peter C. Goldmark and assigned to the same assignee as of this application, a system is described for transmitting and playing back programs formed of still pictures with audio narration. The still pictures are recorded on single frame storage devices and played back together with audio information. Cue pulses are employed with the audio narration to initiate the display of new video frames. The audio narration for each still picture is stored or separated by cue pulses to enable convenient program composition and playback.